


两杆大烟枪

by Mooner2666



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Pegging, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	1. Chapter 1

莫德把那个玩意儿伸进来的时候，我痛得大叫一声。

“怎么了？”她慌慌张张拔了出去，艰涩的肛口再次被摩擦，我恨不得放声尖叫。可能是我表情过于夸张，她看起来有点担心，躬身趴下头来。我连忙把腿一夹，嘘她：“哎哎，别看啊。”

“我在看你流没流血，”她直起身子，在我屁股上摸索着，“太紧了，你放松一点。”

我叹了口气，看了眼钟，几乎不知道还该怎样放松——我们已经折腾了半个小时了，我那不争气的屁股始终不能吞进两根以上的手指。

这可不太妙。我忧心忡忡地看着眼前一排的情趣用品，个个都有手腕粗，有些遍布凹凸不平的花纹，有些缀着敦实的吸盘，还有个据说卖得很火的“恐龙先生的怜爱”——莫德一眼相中，非要一起买回来。要我说，就是个畸形的丑鸡|巴，没有人的鸡|巴长那样，茎身是个弧形；我就算被|操大半辈子，也塞不进那玩意儿。

我抬起脖子瞥了眼莫德，她还在试图挤进第三根手指而不弄伤我，另一只手噗呲捏出一大团润滑油，冰凉凉抹在我屁股上，我看她奋力抹匀的样子，突然想笑。

“你抖什么？”她皱着眉头瞪我。

“轻点儿喂你，咋跟打排球似的。”我一说出来就笑得要死，莫德打排球时有个毛病，球一飞过来，她就要成对眼儿，准倒是打得准，就是那观感，活像看人突然中风。每次看她打比赛时，我几个哥俩都会倒数出声，看她第几秒时会陡然斗鸡。

我越想越好笑，越笑就抖得越厉害，她放弃了抹润滑油，没好气地啪一声拍了我屁股，抄着手看我什么时候停，见我笑得筛糠似的停不下来，她便两掌合一，只伸出食指中指并在一起，嘴里叫着：“我来让你看看这颗排球该怎么打。”说着便大喝一声，两手往我屁股上一颠。

刹那间，我的笑声十分顺畅地转为之前没能喊出来的尖叫，伴随着莫德惊喜的声音，我就知道这个傻子成功挤进了我的屁|眼，两只手，食指和中指，一共四根。


	2. Chapter 2

这事儿究竟怎么开始的，还得从几天前说起。

那天我例行睡前登陆了同志软件，发现有人发消息给我，说的无非是那些骚话。我注册这账号也有大半年了，却从来没约过，一是我心里有人；二是我从来没搞过那些准备，嫌麻烦又不会弄，对露水情缘这么大费周章，我实在兴趣缺缺。

我同样兴趣缺缺地点进那发骚话的哥们主页，一看，立刻就坐直了，二话不说一个电话给莫德拨过去，不等她开口就抢先高昂：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“死妈了？”

“有个哥们跟我聊骚。你猜是谁。”

“肖恩？”

“扎克利在跟我聊骚。”

“……”

“喂？你听见没，扎克利——在跟我——聊骚！”我终究耐不住，放声大笑起来。

莫德听起来被震惊了，好半天没有出声，过了一会儿才确认道：“扎克利？哪个扎克利？那个扎克利？”

我实在笑得停不下来，没法回答她，明知道她看不见，还一个劲点头。

她倒吸一口凉气，喃喃道：“——哇你，你淫娃黑马啊，太骚了哇！”

扎克利是我的学长，身高六英尺半，一头耀眼金发，实打实的斯文帅哥，然而取了眼镜脱了衬衫又完全是另一款肌肉型男，平时被镜片掩饰的咄咄逼人一下子从眼尾扫出来，而我自被他扫的第一眼起，魂就被吸走了。  
只是两个月以来，我还处于远距离单恋程度，我脸皮薄，不好意思搭讪，平日里生活又没有交集，更没理由认识了。

哪晓得苍天待我实在不薄，竟然叫他主动在同志软件上dm我了，省去我一大试探性取向的麻烦。

由于太过普天同庆，我跟莫德喜气洋洋地约出来吃饭，顺便商量下对策。

“啧，他咋那么骚？”莫德边翻我手机边兴奋地说，“还夸你屁股翘？你都发了些啥骚照？”

眼看着她就要点进主页，我连忙去夺：“骚屁啦什么都没有！”然而不知道为何卡顿了一下，说出来结结巴巴的，连着脸都有点烧：“就，就上次你给我拍那个，裙子的那个。”

“……我操！”她被口水呛住了，狂咳不止，半天讲不出话，脸涨得通红，披头散发，实在有些丑。于是我埋下头偷偷点开那张扎克利夸的照片，暗自欣赏起来。那照片是在莫德家拍的，大概是一个月以前。

那天我一去就看见她椅子上亮晃晃地搭着条粉色皮裙，果冻似的质感，像个芭比穿的。这玩意出现在莫德房间实在匪夷所思，只因莫德身近六英尺，长了张雌雄莫辨的脸，头发与我一般长，刘海扫到眼角，若不是她脸小眼大，鼻子也还算挺秀，可就是实在的悍壮铁t了。

说到这家伙的性取向，还真是让人搞不清楚。她小时候胖胖墩墩的，被她妈妈嫌弃穿裙子像个树桩子，于是总跟我穿一个牌子的裤子；十二三岁的时候突然蹿个儿，手脚也跟着纤长，跟蜘蛛人似的；之后又参加了排球队，打过几场比赛，在全校露过几次脸，穿着背心像个瘦高的小男生，引得那些女孩子争相打听，从此女桃花倒是不少。不过她哄女孩子确实是有一手，将那些学姐从背后一抱，手就搂上人家腰了，再装模作样地在耳边吹几口气撒几下娇，没一个女孩子不耳红心跳的。

我没问过她到底喜欢男孩子女孩子，明摆着嘛，这厮通吃。

可她那些学姐才不知道她们健气学妹小时候的破事，毕竟她们连她打排球笑死人的斗鸡眼都没注意到，更猜不到她不穿裙子是因为穿着像个男扮女装的墩子，到现在也一样。

所以这芭比粉的亮色儿皮裙，简直是送上门的笑柄。

我从不放过任何一个可以洗涮她的机会，立刻拼了命怪笑：“寻找丢失的童年？”

她骂我两句，将那裙子掷进我怀里：“我那只见过两次面的二姑妈上周来看我，买了一套，我心想欧洲回来的就是不一样，前卫，还是齐b的；结果他妈的是童装，送人都没法送！”

我装模作样比划了一下：“你有没有想过，是因为你的墩子体质，才套不进去？”

她又要骂我，转过头来却愣了，上下打量我几眼，说：“你别说，我觉得你穿得进去。”“啊？”这下该我呆了。

她走过来将那童装裙往我腰上一贴，确实差不了多少。

“腰好细啊！”也许是她的瞎话太过让人晕头转向，夸得我也耳红心跳，被哄着脱了裤子——说来怪不好意思的，那天穿了个松松的纯棉内裤，背后有个怪物印花，看着像个大龄儿童内裤，跟那童装裙倒是配起来了。

莫德看见我那绿绿的怪物脸时明显窒息了一下，不过她大概急着哄我穿裙子，居然什么也没说，一个劲给我拉拉链。莫德那二姑妈实在不是个好姑妈，以为她才十岁，真买的童装裙；我给勒得翻白眼才拉上拉链，往后一看，只见镜子里那芭比粉的皮裙被我撑得圆圆鼓鼓，还反着光，显得我屁股挺翘。咋说，我扭了几下胯，皮革勒住大腿肉，还有点好看。

“咋你穿裙子也比我好看？”莫德目瞪口呆，反应过来后抓了个手机，“来来来，拍照留念！”

“骚！”她夸我，咔咔狂闪，像个专拍女星裙底的狗仔。

闪光灯一闪，就闪得人如在云端，我下意识像个女星那样叉腰弄姿，让莫德拍了不少照片。虽然拍完过后我就醒过神，勒令她全部删掉，却还是鬼使神差地发给了自己一张角度最好的，又鬼使神差地放上了主页——管他呢，好屁股就是好屁股，跟“我是同志”一样，该骄傲嘛。

总之，这是裙子的故事。现在我倒有点庆幸，多亏了莫德这个傻子发疯，不然才没法引得扎克利主动聊骚呢。

“看够没有？”莫德凑过来，我一键锁屏，把她及时推远：“说正事，他约我呢，我该说啥？”

“还能说啥？你们基佬不就是见面上床的吗？你正好喜欢他，稳赚不亏。”

我没吭声。

这沉默太诡异，莫德终于察觉到了什么，小心翼翼道：“你……该不会还是雏吧？”

我看了她一眼，什么还没说，她就已然一副绝倒模样，噼里啪啦弹珠子似的：“你跟我十四岁就出柜了，天天黄腔开得比谁都懂，什么‘我可以’‘去站街’顺溜得很，你现在跟我说你还是个雏？”

我又羞又恼：“准备太麻烦了！我一个人不会弄！不然我找你干嘛！”

这话好像有点不太对。说完我们俩都愣了，面面相觑，都意识到了一种新的可能性——我不必自己一个人辛苦地扭着身子做准备，也不必担心让扎克利帮我而看到我的窘相；至于莫德，这个从小就跟我穿一条裤衩长大的兄弟一样的铁t，什么屎尿恶心样子没见过，我才不担心被她看光屁股。

“你说……行吗？”我试探着问。

她回过神，眨了下眼睛，呆傻道：“……行吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

我忍着痛让莫德继续给我开拓，她特意剪了指甲，但即便是这样，硬硬的指甲盖触感依旧很明显。

“……你轻点。”我整个脑袋陷进枕头，含糊道，实际上那感觉不算是痛，只是十分胀，加上她又在里边戳来戳去的，搞得我紧张得很。

她没吭声，瞅了眼放在床上的手机，那上边是她不知哪儿找的科普，说什么前列腺就在肛口里两个指节处，也不知是不是因为莫德指头太长，搅得我寒毛直竖。

我趴了快四十分钟了，屁股翘得有点累，加上她笨手笨脚的，心里有点不耐烦：“还没好？找不到算了，下——”

糟糕。我捂住嘴，突然瞪大了眼睛。我不知道该怎么形容，那感觉真的很奇妙，不同于撸管，发泄之际是最爽的，而这个，像是脊背爬了虫子，想挠却全身都痒，不知该怎么使劲，只想拼命甩腰。

这感觉陌生得有点让人恐慌，我觉得有些丢人，便屏住呼吸，闭紧嘴，不想被发现异常。谁知莫德却慢慢凑上来，她的十字架挂坠垂到我背上，凉悠悠地滑上来，我能闻到她身上总有的檀香薄荷味，胸腔砰砰直跳。

“到了？”她在我耳边低声笑了，呼出的鼻息热热的。我忽然懂了那些学姐为什么都对莫德痴迷得很——这样从身后被她压上来，鼻子里全是她的味儿，耳朵边又是她压低的沙沙的气音，要谁来也受不了。

而我就更要命了，屁|眼里还塞着她的不断按动的手指。

“想叫就叫出声吧。”她说。

我沉下一口气，反驳道：“我为什么想叫？”

“你看，”她努努嘴，示意我看枕头，“你都哭了。”

我不可置信地埋头看枕头，枕巾上的确有一小片深色的水渍。

“科普上说，这是爽到了才会流的生理性眼泪。”她证明似的又狠按两下，我呃得一声叫出来，顿觉羞愧。

“你叫吧。我尽量轻一点。”说完她就退出了几根指头，只用了一根指头深深浅浅地戳着，手法竟然真的温柔。

不得不说，莫德在这方面确实有天赋，没戳几下我就呼吸粗重，连着下身那话儿也悄悄抬头了；这时我才有些后悔叫莫德帮我，谁能想到戳屁|眼能把前头也戳起来，在她面前硬起来算个什么事！我往下放了放屁股，想借趴着的姿势掩饰下窘相。

“弄疼你了？”她十分敏锐，然而不等我回答，她便又自顾自疑惑道：“不应该啊，你都硬了。”

我被她这话噎得气都少喘两口，将我那点可怜的羞耻心强压下去——我怎么就忘了，这可是莫德，两年前还在一脱上衣就跟我光着膀子游泳，怎能以正常人的心思擅自揣度。

再者，反正我里外都清洁得干干净净，不至于出现什么意料之外的惨状，实在没什么再顾忌的。如此一想我心里坦荡了许多，腰间也放松了，就在这时，莫德的手指退出去了，重新进来的却是一根柱状的东西。这回没有头次那样艰涩，莫德见我没什么反应，便轻轻抽插起来，期间还时不时往我前列腺顶，那玩意儿上有凹凸不平的花纹，一下下磨着肠肉，可真是太刺激了。

“嗯——”我难抑地哼出声，枕头都被抓成一团，“你，你慢一点……”

虽不是尺寸最大的，却也有几根手指粗，她捅得太快，我一时吃不消，然而此时莫德根本不听我说话，不知道发了什么疯，一个劲往里边捅。我感到那玩意儿整根没入又整根退出去，和着润滑油发出富有节奏的气泡破灭的噗呲声，这声音让人脸热得很，不过我这会儿也顾不上害臊，那快感实在太过明确、太过强烈，我禁不住颤抖起来，脚趾蜷得几乎抽筋。

“太快了——”我大喊出声，竟还带了丝哭腔，把我自己吓了一跳，“莫德……莫德——太快了！停下！”

可她不理睬我，也不回应我。我突然感到有些愤怒，又有些委屈，我信任她，让她操纵我，可我害怕了，她却不听我讲话了。

“我说你这个疯子，”我气急败坏，“停一下！别捅——呃！”忽感一阵战栗，我难以置信地埋下头去，只见莫德抓住了我那命根，上下律动几下，同时后头戳着我的点，这样的双重刺激让我再也受不了了，一下向前扑去，只觉脑内麻得炸开，眼前更是发黑。

我埋在枕头里大口呼着气，莫德将那根玩意儿退出去了，笑嘻嘻地把手放在我腰间上抹：“你的兄弟们都死我手上了！”

我啪一下打开她的手。

她有些发愣，把手缩回去藏在了身后。我喘得停不下来，心里来气，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就落下来，转过头恼怒道：“我叫你停为什么不停！”最后一个字还破了音。

“……”她垂下头，臊眉耷眼的，每次她挨了她妈妈的骂就是这副样子，只不过那时她总会抬起头偷偷冲我挤眉弄眼。

“对不起。”她蔫蔫道，“我没想到你那么不舒服。对不起。”

我其实也并没有真的生气，我不是因为不舒服才吼她的；但我不知为何不敢直视她，于是没有吭声，任她讨好地从背后抱住我，像她讨好那些女孩们一样。


	4. Chapter 4

那过后的第二天，我便去见了扎克利。

去之前我没再找莫德给我开拓，只稍微灌了肠，确认清洁后就去赴约了——实际上我已不能更干净，前一天莫德给我灌过之后，我就再没吃东西，我实在害怕我会失禁。

然而往往事与愿违，扎克利首先就带我去了家餐厅，我装模作样说我是素食主义者，点了份沙拉，确保里头没有藜麦这类让人放臭屁的东西，才像个事多的母0一样叉起几片叶子分好几口吃完，心里暗骂自己做作得像个婊|子。

对面的扎克利倒是没有注意到我这幅副矫情样子，一边划着他冒血水的牛排，一边与我搭话，看得我眼巴巴的，头一次对做top艳羡不已。

你是我们学校的？他问，我好像在哪儿见过你。

我露出惊喜的表情，是吗，太巧了吧。心里想的却是，我制造的偶遇少说一周也有几十来次，就差在他鼻子下蹦跶了，能没点印象吗。

他抬起眼笑了笑，隔着一层镜片，我立刻就化了，连叉子上的菜叶子都掉了一片。

我结结巴巴找话题，问，这是你第一次约人吗？刚出口就后悔了，直骂自己蠢，他这样好看，往日勾搭的人不知多少，怎么可能是第一次呢。再来，这种事情，男人嘛，为了那点微妙面子，通常还会多报点数。

谁知他十分坦诚地抬抬眉毛，点头说，是啊。还补充道，你很好看嘛。

我愣了一愣，尽管全力不表现得那么欣喜若狂，却还是咯咯笑出声，听起来有点像莫德那个傻子。

你肯定不是吧，他说，你看起来约过很多次了。

霎时我的笑容僵在那里，突然明白了他夸我的屁股，可能真的是在说我骚罢了。我对肉体一向是无所谓的，约多约少在我这里并不能说明问题，可怜当时我以为他夸我的屁股，是因为我比较特殊。

骚也是一种特殊。我安慰自己，起码让他对你产生兴趣了。

吃完饭后我们就径直去了酒店，我终于还是没腆下脸让扎克利帮我，独自洗了澡，叉着腿开拓，我自己指头伸不了那么里头，又不想让他等久，加上前一天才被莫德扩过，差不多我就出去了。

我出去时他正穿着浴袍看手机，没戴眼镜，几缕头发湿漉漉地搭在眉梢，脸颊垂冰一般锋利，见我出来了抬眼望过来，剑眉稍挑，只中间一点深的蓝眼睛几乎将我灵魂都看穿。我突然开始紧张，完全不知道接下来该怎样做。我应该先亲他？自己扒开衣服？还是跪下去给他口？

我想既然他认为我是个骚家伙，我就应该奔放一点。

于是我在他的注视下扯掉了浴巾，一步步走过去，我能瞧见他鼻翼收缩了一下，眼睛则顺着我望下头瞟，对此我感到得意。

我刚走到床沿他就翻身把我压在床上，我很高兴我发出了恰到好处的一声尖叫，这让他更兴奋，那话儿抵着我的腿足足又胀大了一圈。我得说，在那样的情形下，扎克利，我的梦中情人，与我鼻尖对着鼻尖，头发扫在我的额头上，双臂如墙一样将我与外界隔开，那双浅眼睛里只看着我——的确让我震颤荡漾了，几乎忘了呼吸。我在那一瞬间非常想哭，因为我意识到就凭这个姿势，这个眼神，我就爱他了。我愿意为他做任何事。

于是他避开我的吻的时候，我没有在意，任他揉着屁股、咬着胸口，我环住他的脖颈，他低下头来，问，你都开拓好了？我点点头，然后猛然感到身下一阵裂痛——他竟然就这样硬挤进来。

我那时一定痛得面目狰狞，因为我嘴张得嘴角都快裂了，可他没有看到，他皱着眉头往下看去，退出来了一点，说，好紧啊。

我往下一瞥，突然想起来，问，你不带套吗？

他颇为奇怪地看了我一眼，说，我做|爱不喜欢戴套。

说实话我当时还是有点担心的，但是一看他的眼睛，我又心软了，他要是不想就不想吧，大不了就是吃阻断药，没必要这会儿坏气氛。

于是他用手扶着，想试图再进来，但他那话儿实在太大，我抹了半瓶润滑油才勉强能整根吞进一半，而那一半好像也够了，因为扎克利爽得大叫了一声，仰起脖子，我看见他喉结投下的一小块阴影。

我为他这种表现感到非常兴奋，因为我他才这样大叫，这样难以自持地仰起脖子，于是我狠下心往下一挪，将他整根都吞进来了。只那一下，扎克利便猛地扎下来，开始剧烈地抽|插撞击，那感觉跟莫德拿道具捅我根本不一样，如果说道具让我还感到了些许欢愉的话，那么扎克利的鸡|巴就是完完全全的刑具，那种能搅烂肚子的酷刑。

我明可以对他说，不要，扎克利，不要，我很痛，请你停止。可我没有那么说。我想我当时爱他到了极点，即使我痛得肝肠寸断，人都被撕裂，却也让他继续在我身体进出翻搅。我意识到他把我当做了女人。他像操一个逼那样操|我的屁|眼，那样直进直出，不留情面；我本应该感到愤怒，却不知为何也像个女人那样颤悠悠叫起来，我本应该大声地呼痛，却硬生生地装出尖细的嗓音，好让我听起来像个经验丰富的骚婊|子，以此来取悦他，证实他的活计有多好，魅力有多大，连男人都不得不在他面前雌伏。

途中他的手机响了，我得以喘息两口，一抹脑门全是冷汗，他接通了电话，那边不知说了什么，他一边缓慢地操|我，一面浮出微笑，对着手机吻了吻，说，爱你，一会儿来接你。

登时我如坠冰窟，忽然明白我们这是在约炮，是只有身体关系的两个人，除此之外什么都没有。等他挂了电话，我问，你男朋友？

不，他说，我女朋友。

我不想去评判他这种行为，他俩的感情只有他俩自己知道；当时我只在想，看吧，他果然把我的屁|眼当做了一个逼。但我没有怪他，毕竟他也没有操过男人，我甚至有些沾沾自得，我是他想上的第一个男人。

我们做了一次，扎克利射出来后就洗澡去了，他对我说他不得不去接他烦人的女朋友。他说他很喜欢我。

我赤条条躺在床上，腿间十分不堪，他问，需要我帮忙清理吗，我摇摇头，看着他套上外套走了。扎克利做了什么？他什么也没有做，他只是像每一个约完炮赶着有事的男孩那样走了，他很抱歉，他留了电话号码，他甚至不要我付房费。他是个妥帖的炮友。

可我依旧心如刀绞，泪水打湿了枕巾，简直弄不明白，他何以伤我至此。


	5. Chapter 5

05

我清理的时候才发现自己出血了，温水流进去，飘出几缕血丝浮在水面上。在酒店躺了会儿后我才回家，在楼下买了痔疮膏，上了膏又吃了阻断药后便昏昏睡去。

我醒的时候只觉口干舌燥，脑袋一阵剧痛，可能是发烧了。一掀开被子发觉腿间湿漉漉的，原来是我之前没有清理干净，淌出来许多扎克利留在我身体里的精|液。我蹲在那儿怎么也抠不深，总还时不时流出来一点，加上我里头出血了，痛得厉害，不一会儿我就放弃，蒙头上了床，想着明天的课我可能得翘了。

结果这一觉直接睡到第二天下午，我被一阵哐当哐当的砸门声给惊醒，扑过去开门，一打开竟是莫德站在跟前。

“干什么？”我一开口才发觉我声音嘶哑得吓人，她显然惊了一跳，把我往门里推：“吃雷管了这是？今天咋没上学——你手怎么这么烫？”她说着抓住我的手摸上来，又皱着眉用手背挨上我的额头。

“我操，我不来你得死在家里吧！”她嚷起来，“这都烫成炉子了！”

于是我被她不由分说拉去医院，挂号的时候挂了呼吸道，结果问清楚发烧原因后又被赶到肛肠科去，莫德不明就里，只一路跟着我。清洁上药后，护士把我送出门：

“男孩子家家也要记得安全措施啊！”

门一关，四周就寂静下来，莫德坐在椅子上和我四目相对，眼珠都慌乱地转，颇有些尴尬。我赶紧坐下来，真生害怕莫德问我什么，因为我实在不知道该怎么回答。可她要是憋得住话，就不是莫德了。

“……他没戴套？”她沉默片刻后，问。

我闭了闭眼，身子往前一倾，手肘压在膝盖上，好让我屁股不受力：“嗯。”又抢先补充：“我吃了阻断药。”

她果然没再说什么，脸上看不出表情。这样的莫德非常少见，因为我俩在一块儿的时候她不是在傻笑就是面目夸张地做怪相，总是充满了感情，现在这样木着一张脸，不知道在想什么。我没由来地感到一阵隐瞒的心虚，又觉实在没有必要——我是什么样的人，恐怕没人比莫德更清楚；正因如此，就算我做了什么惊天大事，所有人都来诘责，莫德也绝不会是怪我的那个。

但她没问，我也就没说，这家伙估计现在还没意识到来肛肠科是因为我下体撕裂出血了。我想我也不必什么都告诉莫德，这不过是关乎扎克利的又一件事，我自己能处理好，于是我们回家了。

这时已经是秋天了，我们走在路上，风吹得很劲，她有点沉默，手上提着我的药，大半个脸藏在围巾里。我老是很在意她的表情，于是不时地瞅瞅她，次数多了她就发现了，吊着眼尾瞅回来，我们俩就这么斜眼走了半公里，她忍不住扑哧笑了，我终于也放下心，咧开嘴。

傻子。莫德骂我，一圈一圈将围巾取下来，往我脖子上套，然后满不在乎地低着头一面走一面踢着石子，路灯照得她脖颈雪白，是这个墩子浑身最纤弱的部分。我嗅她的围巾，糙糙的薄荷檀香味漫到肺里去，呼吸都缓慢了许多，我想这就是她脖颈的味道，坦诚，敞亮，毛茸茸，永远叫我喜欢。

她送我到家门口，将药递给我，问：“你明天来上学吗？”

“上。明天还有训练课。”

“训练完给我打电话。”她手揣在兜里动了动，算是告了别。

第二天下午是活动课，我在排球社隔壁的足球社，因屁股还裂着，没怎么跑动，靠在更衣室的衣柜上发短信，发着发着总觉得有人看我，抬头环视一圈，果然见有几个高年级的在角落那里聚着，时不时瞟我两眼。

我不认识他们，被人这样盯着心里觉得怪，于是发完短信后将衣柜门一关，打算换个地儿，没想到一转过身来，那几个高年级的就已围上来了。

“你就是那个小基佬？”打头的是个剃圆寸的学长，我没怎么跟他说过话，因为他们一群人放学老爱在校门口飙哈雷，张扬得我有点害怕。

我从未大张旗鼓地出过柜，他这话一问出口，我就感到不自然，皱眉道：“什么？”

其余几个就在后头笑起来，打着趣说：“你看他屁股翘不翘，就知道是不是了！”

那圆寸也嘿嘿笑起来，靠我近了一步，他裸着上身，散着汗水味，看起来极具侵略性，我感到非常不妙，转身想走，却被他横出手臂一拦，顺势还摸上了我的腰，我霎时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，火大地一手肘抡过去：“操|你|妈，滚！”

他大概没想到我出手这么狠，被抡得一屁股倒在他那些弟兄们身上，他那些弟兄立刻就变了脸色，那眼神不是要上来揍我就是要上来扒我。我当时也是给吓傻了，没赶紧撒腿跑，反而杵在哪里跟他们互瞪较劲，现在想来，他们共五六个人，一人一个大耳巴子就能把我打得眼都睁不开，我不知在那儿较个球的劲。

还好那圆寸也没想搞事，将他那些弟兄拦住，却也不忘放狠话：“挺硬气一小娘炮，还挺带劲！要不是在学校，哥哥们一人一根鸡|巴连你肚脐眼也插进去日。”

我其实很想讥一句“就你那尺寸也只插得了肚脐眼”，却生生忍住了没开口，人已经灰溜溜的了，就让他们占了这个口头便宜吧。

他们一边走一边闹腾：“这骚婊|子给扎克利穿裙子看呢，站街女那种，骚得一批！”同时十分猖獗地笑，回头来看我，好像我正穿着裙子、露着大腿。

他们还说了什么我再也没听到了，我的大脑在那声“扎克利”一出来之后就已当了机，滞顿了半晌，没法反应过来。我回想起他那天垂在我额头上的湿漉漉地金发，含笑的蓝眼睛，那样斯文，那样妥帖的扎克利，也会像这样充满蔑视地谈论我吗？

他的朋友们是很粗俗。我站在那里想，可是他说过很喜欢我，热切的眼睛是不会说谎的。他受欢迎，朋友多，我想这对他来说很平常——向弟兄们炫耀最近的性|伴侣，顺便展示一番那张翘屁股的照片，他们可能还会凑在一起点评。

实在难以置信，我竟然在这样困窘的处境里硬生生为他找到了解释，一方面我简直痛恨这样的卑贱的自我，一方面又为他抬头的一望而心动不已。

我意识到我没法独自处理这些事，根本不能。这事要是讲出去，听到的人大都会骂我作践自己，巴巴得往人间面前赶，完了被卖了还得帮人家数钱，就是活该，就是犯贱。

可我没有做错。

“喂傻子？”

我只是太想得到爱了。

“莫德——”我再也忍不住，捧着手机，声音发颤，“我没法处理这事，我自个儿没法处理……”


	6. Chapter 6

06

扎克利给我道歉了。

他不知从哪里搞到了我家的地址，周六早晨门铃响的时候，我一边穿裤子一边暴骂，心想准是莫德这个事儿精，然而一开门，所有的话都堵在了嗓子眼。

扎克利看起来有点疲惫，没戴眼镜，直直看过来，我顿时心慌意乱，抬手就要关门，却被他猛地抵住，抢先道：“——对不起。”

我愣了下，抬头看他。他似乎怕我又关门，快速说道：“我不知道亚罗是gay，不然不会给他看你的照片，那天是在一个派对上，他们开玩笑，硬要翻我手机……”意识到扯远了，他顿了顿，“关于他堵你的事，呃，我很抱歉。”

我听了他一大段话，懵得很：“亚罗是谁？”

“呃——就是更衣室堵你的那个。”他有些窘迫，六英尺半的大个子缩手缩脚的，看起来有点搞笑。

“噢，好吧。”我当时可能没睡醒，没觉得扎克利一个活人周六早晨站在我家门口给我道歉有多奇怪，也没记起来我昨天还恨他恨得咬牙切齿、巴不得一辈子不见到他；眼下见到他这样畏畏缩缩的样子，跟平常判若两人，一时没联系起来，满脑子只想着我这蓬头垢面样子还见不得人，一心想打发他躲回去睡觉，见他杵在门口不动，下意识就问：“还有事吗？”

“没，没了。你继续睡吧。”他也被问愣了，往后退了两步，正准备转身却又突然扭头打量我两眼，手在胸口比划几下，“你睡衣还蛮可爱的。”

我埋头一看，哦——跟我那怪物裤衩配套的，巨眼毛绒怪，还吐舌头。再抬头，他早已没影了。

当天下午扎克利给我连发好几条短信时，我才意识到他早晨是亲自登门给我道歉了，而我当时答应得含含糊糊，看起来就像是默认的接受了，一时又悔又恼。

我仔细看了看那几条短信，他好像松了口气一样，发了些莫名其妙的琐碎事，什么我家的地址有点难找、问我睡衣什么牌子、他的车停我家楼下被贴了罚单。我感觉怪怪的，这跟平常我见到的那个扎克利不太一样，正由于这种错位感，我觉得有点好笑，甚至都不是那么生气了。

最后他问我周一要不要再去开房。我掂着手机半天没回复。

仔细想想，我生气的点无非是他在背后跟那些人一起轻蔑地谈论我，但现在他作了解释，说他其实并没这样做。说心无芥蒂是不可能的，但他为此亲自登门道歉已经出乎我的意料，我即便对那圆寸感到生气，也不该迁到他身上。

我扪心自问，对扎克利究竟抱着怎样的情感，我是对他很着迷不假，但此后又的确心灰意冷，这两者一抵消，好像也没有非他不可的念头；然而想来想去，依旧放不下那个垂眸的瞬间，只是除此之外，再激不起什么波澜——也让人心惊，爱情来势汹汹，去势竟也可如此匆匆。

我点开对话框，打打删删一阵，最后只发了一个字：好。

没有多余的话，没有多余的感情，与他累赘的几条短信形成了鲜明对比。发完短信，我觉得我简直洒脱又果决，像个纵横情场多年的麻木现代人，视感情如生活调味剂，如何也不能将我伤害。

调整好了心态，我一下就轻松了，以为找到了对待情感的秘诀，于是周一放学后将莫德叫到家里来，拿出之前买的灌肠器和一堆其他玩意儿，她有点疑惑地看着我。

“我一会儿得出去。”我说。

“谁？”她皱了皱眉头。

我耸耸肩膀，尽力表现得满不在乎：“扎克利。”

我最害怕的表情在莫德脸上出现了。她歪着脖子，露出怀疑的眼神，好像我脑子出了毛病。

“你他妈疯了？”她说，“在他那样对你以后？”

“他昨天给我道歉了。他本意不是那样的。”我解释道，“再说我现在也没有很喜欢他。只是玩一玩。”

“所以，你在告诉我，他把你搞发烧了，你也不喜欢他，但是你要忍着不舒服去跟他上床？”

她说这话的时候很认真，一点讥讽的意味都没有，像是真的在发问。我一下就受不了了，这对我来说是陌生的体验，本来就很没底，我以为至少莫德能理解我的，可她这副样子真是比讽刺我还难受。

“你不明白，莫德，你不明白。”我喊起来，“约炮就是这样的，你在交友软件上约炮就是这样的。他没做错，我也没做错。这就是现代人的规则。”

“去他妈的现代人的规则！”她嚷道，“现代人的规则是床上不带套？把你操出血？叫你婊|子？围着你恨不得轮|奸你？”

“你闭嘴吧。”我有点激动了，“哪有你说的那么严重——”

“事实就是！事实就是，你在更衣室差点被那些人侵犯！而你为了包庇扎克利，连那些人也要一同包庇！你承认吧——他根本没有在乎你！”

我沉默了。我知道莫德是对的，扎克利确实不在乎我，并且我觉得他理应这样做；我觉得他理应这样做，大概是因为我觉得只要他喜欢我一点，就够了，我不敢还想让他在乎我。

我冷静下来，这样跟莫德吵，没有一点用处，我不想跟她生气，于是停顿了一下，疲惫道：“裙子是你让我穿的，照片是你要拍的，跟他约第一次的时候也是你劝我去的，这会儿又在闹个什么劲？”

这话听起来有点伤人，我这是强行把责任推到她身上去了，可我不是那个意思，我只是想叫她不要说了。她怎么能那样说呢，轮|奸我？

她果然不吭声了。我顺势解开裤子，趴下去，闷在枕头里，让她看不见我的表情：“快点吧，再晚点儿路上该堵车了。”

我闭着眼睛等了一会儿，才听见窸窸窣窣的声音，接着便是润滑油冰冰凉凉的触感，接着便是莫德柔软的指头，慢慢、慢慢地剥开我，像进了一条温柔的小鱼，在我体内游转。

这次她沉默了许多，我们俩都屏住呼吸找我的敏感点，她明显熟练了，几下就找到了，我双腿一抖，喉咙难抑地叫出声。渐渐地抽|插出了水声，润滑液气泡破灭的声音十分刺耳，我咬着被子，呜咽就从呼吸里细碎地溢出来。

“可以了，”我喘着说，“你试试塞个大点的。他那儿挺大的，我不想再出血了。”

她顿了顿，然后把手指退出去了，挑了个尺寸稍大的，抵在肛口，我深吸一口气，感到那玩意儿缓缓挤进来，让我想起了被扎克利猝不及防强闯进去，不禁猛缩一下，这一缩自然带出了痛，我忍不住蹬了下腿，呃一声还卡在喉咙，就感到那玩意儿急速地退出去了，啪一声摔在了地上。

我皱了眉头，撑起来扭头去看莫德，想知道她又在搞什么名堂。却见她埋着头，肩膀抖动个不停，竟然隐有啜泣之声。

“你是傻子吗？”她边哭边断续地说，“你以为没有人爱你吗？”

我惊呆了，这是我第一次看见莫德哭。在我记忆里，莫德从来没有哭过，至少没有在我面前哭过，她情绪很多，大笑、愤怒、得意，唯独没有见过悲伤。她一直是那种没心没肺的永远长不大的小孩，疯疯癫癫，走到哪儿烧到哪儿，热辣辣红殷殷，供暖的小太阳似的。

而现在，我的小太阳打起了哭嗝，与平时可不一样，倒像我蛮不讲理的五岁小妹妹。我突然意识到莫德也是有五岁梳着辫子、打滚撒娇的时候的，这种想法让我当即手足无措，结结巴巴想要安慰她：“哎，墩子，你别哭啊。”

她哭得更厉害了。

我急得抓耳挠腮，不知道发生了什么，前一秒我还在被她捅着屁|眼，下一秒她就哭了起来，看起来倒像是我欺负了她似的。

她哭得一抽一抽的，泪水沾住了头发，别过了头。我真害怕她一下哭厥过去，于是撑起身子，试探着从背后去抱她，像她抱那些女孩一样。她虽然还在哭，却也下意识揽住我的胳膊，这让我感到些许安慰，至少她没有生气。

我紧紧贴着她的后背，发觉这是个极有保护欲的动作，她在我怀里被圈着也没有那样像墩子，两块肩胛骨硌得我胸口疼，纤弱的脖颈散发着薄荷味的热气；我从背后抱着她不住摇晃，嘴里小声念着她以前的小名：“莫儿……”

她转过身来，眼睛依旧泪光一片，反手抱住了我，两只经年打排球的手臂死死钳住我，像是怕我跑了一样，几乎让我喘不过气。我往后缩了一下，她便蛮横地抱得更紧，我笑了：“你在搞什么呀——”

她低头吻住我，嘴唇沾了泪水，却还是那样滚热，那样果断。


	7. END

07

我怀疑莫德都是从那些电视剧电影里学的接吻。含上唇，撬齿关，舔上颚，一个步骤都没乱，规矩得有些怪异了。我老老实实张着嘴随她来，而这傻子慢吞吞舔了一会儿就退出来了，脸埋在我肩上，手顺着我的背往下滑。我这时意识到我还光着屁股——看样子今天是不用见扎克利了——正想让莫德放开我好把裤子穿上，却感到屁股肉被她两只手捏住了。

“你屁股，还，还挺软的。”她突然抽泣着说。要在平时，我就骂她神经病了，但这会儿我可不敢再骂她，只能试探着小心翼翼问：“那你……再揉揉？”

于是她又垂下头和面一样揉我两个光屁股，这情形真是一点不浪漫。我侧头亲亲她脖颈，压低嗓子说：“……你就准备这么揉一晚上了？”

她抬起头又来吻我，这回我主动了些，咬了咬她的舌尖，她似乎被刺激到了，气势立刻就汹涌起来，伸手一推就将我推倒在床，我从未仰躺望过她，这才发觉她的下颚线竟是如此锋利；她从后颈一扯脱掉了卫衣，里头是工字黑背心，两只苍白的胳膊颀长劲瘦，傍晚的玫瑰色昏光从窗外照进来，将她的左脸映成梦幻朦胧的粉色，而她的身影被放大投在墙面，像个真正的天使，没有衣袖，没有修饰，没有性别。

我们都心照不宣。

莫德垂下手钳住我的十指，她的指缝冰凉滑润，我想到就是这双手，这些手指，进入了我，拨动着我，搅动着我，而我对此毫不防备，甚至屏息渴望。我的牙关突然开始颤抖。

“你说，”我忽然开口，声音有些喑哑，“你说你爱我，是真的吗？”

她没有回答我，却将手掌再次敷上我的后口，那里已被她拓得松软温热，毫不吃力就吞进她的一根指头，我稍稍并拢了腿，等待她的回答。

她见此也不强行再伸，抓住我的脚踝，在我还未反应过来之前，一把将我双腿叠上来，我大张着两条腿青蛙似的躺在床上，两眼震惊地看着她——我也没别的地方可看，稍稍往下就能看到我那命根已翘得抵了肚子，那隐秘之口汁水淋漓，满屁股油亮亮，实在臊得慌。

傻子。我听见她说，随即就见她埋下了头，而后口上的痒酥感几乎让我头皮都炸开。我没想到莫德一来就做到这个地步，立刻慌了神，一个劲挣扎，四处乱扭，急道：“哪有你这样的！你快点抬头，哎！别这样，话还没说完呢！”

兴许是我摆动得太厉害，她有点不满，发泄似的咬了口我的屁股，总算是愿意凑上来，挨在我脸边。而我这时不敢看她，只偏了头去，听她以那种蛊惑的沙哑嗓音道：

“我爱你很久了，傻子。很久很久。久到想不起来是哪一年的夏天，你穿着跟我同款式的短裤，说永远喜欢我的时候，我就爱你了。”

我知道那是哪一年夏天。那是我头一次因外貌被嘲为娘炮而被孤立，回家路上发现莫德在等我的时候。的确是很久很久了。我喉咙不知为何有些发涩，比这告白的情话更令人震惊的是她竟这样早就懂了那是爱情，不禁问：“你为什么不早告诉我呢？”

她叹了口气，恨恨地拍了我的屁股：“因为你说你喜欢男人！”

这倒是真的。我确实极早就向莫德出了柜，只因我对女孩们实在提不起兴趣，与其整日围着女孩子们转，我更想被别人围着转。而我在像这样被莫德拥抱以前，竟没有意识到，我的小太阳是一直围绕着我照耀的。我伸出手圈住莫德，亲亲她的耳朵，小声道：“我不喜欢男人，也不喜欢女人。可我喜欢莫儿，想叫莫儿也喜欢我。”我顿了顿，然后咧嘴笑了，“结果莫儿说她爱我。”

她看起来有点羞赧，恼得猛一个转头：“哎，说错话了！不该让你得意。你听好了，我才不爱你！”

“我也爱你。”我回答道。


	8. 番外

08 莫德视角番外：Finn

我在体育馆门口等芬下课。这么多年等下来我早就习惯了他磨磨唧唧的性子，但今天我颇有些烦躁，频频看表，他比以往慢了整整快二十分钟，也没给我发个信息什么的。

我叫住几个芬的同学，他们也不知芬的去向，只说他应该还在足球社没出来。我听了这话心里开始有点不安，提步就往他们足球社走去，生怕他出了什么事，要知道上次可真是把我吓得够呛。

亚罗是个深柜，也是个神经病，就爱招惹些文弱的小男生，哪晓得他偏偏盯上芬了——那家伙给我打电话时哭得那一个惨，话也说不明白，搞得我以为他真给按在更衣室欺负了，差点一个电话打给干爹。还好这傻子后来断断续续说清楚了，只是给摸了下屁股，白骂了两句，不许叫我给干爹打电话。

“你那干爹，多，多吓人啊，”芬抽抽噎噎地说，“再说，也没什么，什么大不了的，闹大了我多丢人。”

他那时软在我怀里，哭得直冒鼻涕泡，然而都这样了还满心顾着丢不丢人，我登时有点恼火。芬从小就这样，敏感又惧怕人群，总是担心别人怎么看他，整日小心翼翼生怕惹了旁人不快；他长到这么大做过最出格的一件事大概就是十四岁那年向我出柜了。

彼时他神神秘秘地拉我去一个角落，吞吞吐吐问，莫德，你有喜欢的人吗？

我不加思索道，你知道，我最喜欢你啊。

他怔愣了一下，摸摸鼻子，是嘛，你还是喜欢男孩子的。

这话中有话，我斜瞟他一眼，说，不然呢？

他呆坐在那里，下巴放在膝盖上，十四岁的年纪正是将发育未发育时，双腿纤细，眉眼柔和，若不看他喉间小小的一核，乍一眼就是个清秀的女孩儿。我看得痴了，想到那些人背地里骂他娘们唧唧就难受，一个男孩怎么能因面貌纯善、不具侵略而受到嘲讽与伤害？这些笑话他的人里还不乏真正的女孩。

莫德，我觉得我喜欢男人。他突然说，转过头又补充一句，我好害怕。

我心里不太好受，我时常想着我们俩也算是青梅竹马呢，也许有一天这个迟钝的傻子也能发现我的好，爱爱我，毕竟要不是有我，他不知要挨多少欺负才长得大。但现在他说喜欢男人就喜欢男人去了，好比辛辛苦苦养大的小猪，说拱别人就拱别人去了，可人家哪会像我心甘情愿将地里的白菜给他拱，偏偏我还得念着感情，不能去追他。

可他说他害怕。我当然知道他在害怕什么，一个“娘炮”标签已经让他诚惶诚恐，更别提这“基佬”的大帽子扣下来。我想他这会最需要的不是安慰，而是陪伴。

于是我满不在乎地说，哦，这有什么，我也有喜欢过女孩呢。

我这么说只是想让他知道，他不必害怕，也不必对这个世界如此小心。然而我还得故作腔调，好让我听起来不是那么真情实感的酸，问，那你不喜欢女孩，也不喜欢我了？

你这傻子。他居然骂我，我最最喜欢你的。我永远都喜欢你的。

我稍微欣慰，又有点难过，毕竟我想叫他永远爱我。

然而随着我们长大，这种愿望愈来愈难以实现。芬一日日地长高，原先柔和的眉眼不知为何生出了点媚样，一抬眸常叫我偷偷地胆战心惊，暗叹基因的强大——都赖他那美人妈，艳丽模样给儿子传了十成十，他那五岁妹妹倒一点没分到。

渐渐地我开始听到学校里有关芬的绯闻，男的女的都有，其内容之丰富，行为之放浪，听来是个十足的妖精式人物，我甚至能听到那些男孩女孩在谈论他，说他独来独往，看起来乖，背地里有无数个约炮软件，来者不拒。我也没去问过芬是不是真的，可能潜意识里我多多少少还是有点相信的。

他可不缺对象。我这时心里清楚了，他缺的是朋友。而我想在他心里独占一份地盘，便只能做他的朋友。这样的心理博弈非常累，我不能让他发现，可实际上我都不必小心，因为他很迟钝，迟钝到什么也发现不了。

他像所有单纯的小孩一样容易被皮相迷惑，叽叽喳喳在我耳边说哪个男孩好看，哪个男孩子又是他的菜，一个接一个，日日不同，月月不同。大多数时候我都不在意，嗯嗯啊啊应和他，因为我知道他不是认真的，因为我知道他根本没有长大。

我想我爱他太久，久到我自己都分不清楚那究竟是友情还是爱情，或是已近于亲情，于是在他谈论扎克利的时候我也并无太大波澜。只是若不是他提出那个惊为天人的要求，我怕就真的会当成友情许多年了。不过到现在我也不太明白，这傻子到底怎么想的，叫我帮他灌肠开拓？要不是我存了些别的心思，这哪里敢答应！

好吧，我的确也不后悔；看到那样的芬，赤条条陷进床里，半虚着眼睛，咬着被角，颤抖着等我进入他，他清洁后的穴口温暖潮湿，软肉将我的手指裹得紧紧实实，我看见他的脚趾蜷成一团，牵扯了床单，也牵扯了我的呼吸。他的敏感点很好找，我一按到他就哼哼出声，像只撒娇的小狗，睫毛挂了泪珠，楚楚可怜。我忽然有种施虐的欲望，他这个样子实在太想叫人欺负了，我想让他舒服，又想让他痛苦，最好受不了地向我求饶，算是他平常予我烦恼的报复。

结果那天我把他弄哭了，芬哭得又说不清楚话了，我这才反应过来我是真欺负了他，立刻抱上去，好在他也非常好哄，几句下来就破功笑了，鼻涕眼泪糊作一团，突然凑过来嗅我一口。我实在受不了了，没忍住，偷偷吻了他的头发。


End file.
